Flowers and Coffee
by valeforwings
Summary: Makoto owns a flower shop, and gets a down-to-details last minute order from a bride-to-be. And Makoto being Makoto, he just couldn't say no.


Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Pairing: Makoto Tachibana/Haruka Nanase

Summary: Makoto owns a flower shop, and gets a down-to-details last minute order from a bride-to-be. And Makoto being Makoto, he just couldn't say no.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters!

Author's note at the end!

* * *

Makoto sighed, hands stinging from working nonstop for the past two hours with roses and wires. A (very demanding) bride had come into the shop early that afternoon, begging Makoto to do the flower arrangements for her wedding...that was tomorrow, early evening. So he sat with her, getting step by step details of what she wanted and an hour later with a headache starting to form and his mind and sheets of paper full of her strict information, she had left and he got to his work.

She had been _very_ specific, and scary specific at that. With what flowers and what colors and how it should be tied together and the decorations and centerpieces shouldn't be the same and all that work was too much for one person to handle, but Makoto being Makoto, he couldn't say no or call in a coworker to help him. _Even_ if it stressed him out to new levels. He had dealt with weddings before, being the only florist shop in Iwatobi, but never had come across a bride quite like this. But he understood, she just wanted things to be perfect for her special day and he couldn't complain.

It made him happy to make others happy, and he was glad neither him or Haruka would end up like her with planning their own future wedding, whenever that would be. It was going to be sweet and simple and intimate, because the two don't want the stresses of planning an overextravagent event that would exceed any budget they would set. Just close family and friends, the necessities, a couple of nice decorations and food, and that's it. Plus, they had Kou to help out if needed.

The thought of being married made the young florist smile. He knew it would just be like every other day being with Haruka, but it being official would make it seem all the better. It had been brought up before, because of the many 'you two act like a married couple' statements from aquaintences and friends (even Makoto's family, too) over the years, so as it happened more, Makoto thought about it more. And the more he thought about it, he got so flustered that he had to make himself stop for a moment to re-focus.

After starting on yet another centerpiece, he heard a loud knock at the door. Makoto remembered that he had locked the door and flipped the sign to 'closed', because he had his hands full with this last minute, large and high-maintenance order, and hid himself in the back. Maybe one of his customers were confused, knowing his usual hours?

Peeking his head out to see who it was, he saw no one other than his Haruka standing outside, holding a cup and looking confused to why the store was closed. Smiling, Makoto fished the keys out of his apron pocket and walked towards the door, meeting eyes with Haruka and opening the door, mouthing 'just a second'.

"What's going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you," Haruka said, stepping inside and leaning against the counter, breathing in the scent of flowers. "Ah, here. Figured since I was on my way home I'd bring you something."

"Ah, thank you, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled, taking the cold drink from Haruka (happy that he remembered that the tallest preferred cold coffee). "I'm sorry, I turned my phone off and had to look like I'm closed because I had a bride come in with...last-minute requests..."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "How last minute...?"

"Tomorrow?" Makoto answered with a half-smile, sighing. "Plus everything she asked is so detailed and she even said she would freak out if I got the smallest thing wrong, like if I used lilies instead of lilacs and if the colors were slightly off and what kind of ribbon to use. And I'm only halfway done with all centerpieces and decorations, she came this afternoon around one."

"Do you need me to help?"

"No, no, it's okay!" Even with denying help, it made Makoto's heart swell that Haruka would offer to help him. "I should be done in a few more hours. Hopefully I'll be back home not too late."

"You sure?" Haruka took Makoto's hand reassuringly. "It's not like I have anything else to do, I did just get off of work and I've seen you make arrangements tons of times..."

Makoto nodded, leaning over to kiss Haruka. "I'm sure. You get going before it gets any more dark and rest, you look as tired as I do."

The dark haired boy _was_ tired, with working in a popular coffee shop a few blocks down. With balancing orders and making some of those orders while trying to block out how loud it is in there with it never seeming to stop, it really wore him out. But at least a pro was that he didn't have to deal with crazy women like Makoto did with his job...well, most of the time. Less frequently.

Nodding, Haruka sighed. "Alright, if you say so. Want me to do anything for you so it'll be ready for when you get home?"

"Just be ready for me to fall asleep on you," Makoto laughed. "I have a feeling as soon as I get in bed and get my arms around you I'll pass out. Oh, wait!" Makoto disappeared to the back for a quick moment, returning with a rose, and handed it to Haruka. "Here."

A blush creeped onto Haruka's face. Even though this was definitely not the first time he's gotten flowers from Makoto, he still felt the same, every single time. "...thank you."

"Alright, now get going," Makoto said, kissing Haruka again and opening the door for him. "Be safe, please feed the cats!"

"Message me when you're done!"

"I will, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled. "Love you."

Closing and re-locking the door, Makoto sighed happily watching Haruka walk down the road to their home. Then a sigh of grief escaped his lips when grabbing his iced coffee, took a long drink and headed back to the room where he continued his work to get it perfected and finished.

Three and a half hours later, Makoto had finished, gotten the order ready for pickup in the morning, texted Haruka that he had bleeding fingers (which was actually true, tan bandaids were wrapped around his fingers by the end of it all), and quickly returned home. It was late, of course, so upon entering his home, Makoto made sure to be quiet because Haruka could be sleeping already. However when taking his shoes off, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Welcome home," Haruka mumbled, face pressed against Makoto's back.

The tallest smiled, leaning into the warm body. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Haruka made a sound in response, following Makoto upstairs to their bedroom.

"You smell nice. Like coffee and flowers and mackerel."

Makoto laughed, and his heart felt like it would burst when he saw the rose he had given Haruka on his bedside table in a vase. "Well, I blame you for the coffee and mackerel." Pulling Haruka into bed, he grabbed the large comforter to cover the both of them with, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. Closing his eyes, Makoto kissed Haruka's hair, a smile never leaving his face. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Author's note: this was one that was just sitting around in my files, figured I'd fix it up and post it! Because I really do like the idea of Makoto being a florist and Haruka working at a coffee shop.

And as for my other small fics that people have liked and read, thank you! I think if all goes well, and I continue writing every day like I have been, I'll have a 30-day Marinka fic to put up at the end of the month! Well, at least hopefully :)


End file.
